User talk:MedusaandPoseiden
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Greyjoy page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 12:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Image titles Just a quick note about uploading images - they need to be titled with a unique name that is relevant to the subject matter. For example - "Daenerys on Dragonstone.png" not "GOT-sneakpeak-#1.png. If you're saving images onto your computer directly from the original publisher then you need to rename them before uploading here. - 13:49, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I was just going along with the pattern already there, but I understand your logic. Thanks for the tip. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 14:21, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Images I have been doing this a veryyyy long time. lol Please stop reverting my work. Thanks. 20:07, July 15, 2017 (UTC) (PS. I'll just add real quick. Longer images in infoboxes show more of a character. It is just the way we've always done it since 2010. As far as the one of Bran, you can see enough of his face, and the image shows what state he is in currently; which is important. So, for now I think it should stand. Thanks.) 20:10, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :It will only be temporary since I JUST changed them. I don't want to have to worry about everyone changing them. I will change them back soon enough. Thanks. 20:13, July 15, 2017 (UTC) adding images The original images released from HBO are still there; I don't delete those. There would be no reason to keep the previous cropped ones however. I hope this makes some sense :) 20:18, July 15, 2017 (UTC) protecting pages Sadly, we'll probably have to protect many more pages. We get a HIGH volume of people who come here.. like in the millions :( Which means a lot of spam. So we'll play it by ear. 20:21, July 15, 2017 (UTC) The rose's roots go deep I don't know what the hell is going in with House Tyrell in the TV series: even if the main Tyrells are killed off in similar fashion in the next book, they have so many minor members from cadet branches that it would be nearly impossible to kill them all in one fell swoop like that. Maybe the TV show will say "They're extinct" but that's absurd, just for the sake of melodrama. Everyone has minor cousins. The damned TV show even nodded at minor Tyrell lady characters. Morons. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:18, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Season 7 SDCC trailer Yeah I saw that already and loaded up the screencaps news made of particularly notable images.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:47, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 19:48, July 21, 2017 (UTC) "Characters from" categories Why do you want to delete "Characters from the Free Cities"? I never discussed this with anyone.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:38, July 22, 2017 (UTC) I just thought we were getting rid of the whole "character" thing, and that Characters from the Free Cities isn't relevant, as categories such as that should include characters from an unspecific region of the Free Cities, and we know all of the cities in which the characters are from, and that's why I created "Lorathi", "Tyroshi". MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:19, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a useless category as all the Free Cities have their own to begin with.- 09:03, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Wait, which one do you consider useless? ....EITHER WAY we've either got "Characters from Braavos" or "Braavosi", either of which is distinct from the "Braavos" category which is more broadly about places, things, concepts. "I just thought we" - when? Who else said this? No, we shouldn't be using "Individuals" but "Characters". The only reason I haven't spent time reversing that is We are in the middle of Season 7, now is not the time for a massive large scale restructuring of our categories. Work is kind of focused on Season 7 at the moment. Or was there a discussion somewhere that I missed? Please link.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:03, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I added something on your page, sorry if I overstepped. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 14:02, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Xanderen, can you join ,e in the chatroom? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 11:55, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :No, I don't have the time or the energy. I was good to you... I gave you another chance on the condition that you (finally) learned from your mistakes, and stopped reverting administrators. I gave you a choice - you made it. Dracarys. - 12:05, August 15, 2017 (UTC)